A Long Way to Happy
by fadedglass
Summary: Emma's beginning to realise the consequences of her fast tracked marriage. Will is there to help. Eventual Wemma Romance. Rating will go up. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Spoilers for 2x07 'Special Education' Chapter 7 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood nervously waiting for the elevator to descend to the ground floor as she tapped her Mary Janes to the floor, urging it to arrive sooner. Her stomach began to twist uncomfortably in knots as the doors slid open, allowing her to enter into the small confined space. Never one for lifts she shakily placed her finger to the silver button, watching as the orange light circled 3 before the doors shut completely. She held her gloved hand to the silver railing as her legs began to tremble slightly underneath her, causing her on more than one occasion to lose her footing. Thankfully, without any stops she made it to the third floor where she hastily stepped out of the elevator and onto the carpeted hallways.

So preoccupied with her thoughts she almost stumbled into the small pillar that rested to the end of the corridor, narrowly avoiding a collision with the precariously sitting plant pot. Turning the corner for a third time, now a little more aware of her surroundings, she arrived at the door that she had sought in the first place and without hesitation she brought her fist to the door, knocking brashly three times before she heard the muffled sounds of _I'm coming_ from behind the door.

The door swung open to reveal a half awakened Will, his expression slightly confused as she stood there, the fear gripping her feet to a halt.

'Emma what are you doing here, its-' She watched him glance behind himself for a second before turning his attention back to her '-9 o'clock'.

'Can I come in?'

Stepping to the side he encouraged her to enter, taking the coat off her shoulders and hanging it in the small closet room she could see to the right of the kitchen.

'Would you like a drink?' He fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve 'I've not got much but there's tea, I'm sure I've got some coffee lying around here somewhere or-'

'Do you have beer?'

'Beer? Yes, here, hang on a sec-' She watched him open the fridge door, the carton of soya milk not going unnoticed as he twisted the bottle lid off the top, handing it to her with a disheartened smile,

'I didn't have you down as a beer drinking type of girl.' Avoiding eye contact he turned back towards the fridge and shut the door, his gaze slightly lingering on some unmarked gas bill.

She lifted up the beer in appreciation before taking a sip.

'Thanks. And no, I'm not really. Sometimes Carl keeps a few in the house. I've only had a couple, you know, only when he does though.'

His silence acknowledged her words as he took another swig out of, from what she could see, his third bottle.

'So, why are you here?'

The tone of his words scolded as she met his eyes for the first time since entering and before she knew it she was struggling to choke back the tears. Within seconds she felt the small comforting support of his arms around her waist as she buried her face well within his chest so that the blue flannel of his shirt was no doubt ably stained with run down mascara.

Her name slipped effortlessly off the tip of his tongue as he waited for her sobs to subside, merely running his slightly callous fingers through the stands of her hair in a bid to somewhat comfort her.

'I can't stand this Will'. She shook, her shoulders convulsing as her hysteria began to transcend into hiccups.

His face expression changed from concern to confusion as he pulled back from the embrace, engaging her words. 'Stand what Emma?'

The frustration she had been bottling up for the past few weeks finally exploded. 'This Will.' Her hands began to violently gesture between the two of them as the gap became increasingly larger. 'I can't stand it. I practically have to come to your house to just get two words out of you'.

Will ran a hand across his brow, 'What. What is there to say Emma?'

Anger took over from frustration as she leapt forward. 'Everything! There's everything to say Will! You haven't said more than a hello or a goodbye to me since the New Year started!'

He turned away from her and placed the palms of his hands to the table with an exhausted sigh, 'I'd rather say nothing than pretend.' He turned to her with heavy eyes. 'Do you know how hard it is to see you happy? To laugh and talk with you as if nothing's happened; that you didn't run off to Vega's and get married?' She felt the grasp of his hand on hers as he ran a finger over the diamond ring that lay on her finger, 'to pretend that I don't notice this every day, that every time I do I wish it wasn't there?' He pulled away again, consuming the remaining swigs of alcohol that remained in his bottle. His voice trembled. 'I'm trying to respect your marriage but _God _Emma, it's absolutely killing me.'

'And how do you think it affects me Will?' she spat. 'To know that the only friend I have in the world can't stand to be in the same room as me!'

'You don't think I want to? You don't think I desperately want to see you? I'm only doing what you asked of me Emma!' The anger rising in his voice, 'You wanted me to back off so I did!'

'That's not what I wanted! I never wanted that at all!' She wiped the tears away. 'You have no idea how I've felt the past few weeks Will, you have absolutely no idea!'

'What? That you're happy with Carl? How wonderful he is and how much he loves you. How much you love him? He spat. 'I don't need that Ems; I don't need you rubbing your happiness in my fac-'

Before he finished he felt the sharp slap of her palm across his face.

'What the hell was that for?'

'Is that what you think of me? That I'm that malicious?'

The mark across his face began to sting as he fumbled in the freezer for a pack of ice to place on his throbbing cheek.

'Look I'm sorry'. He cupped the bag to his face again, wincing slightly. 'That was out of order'.

She crossed the room to the window sill, staring vacantly out into the night,

'I'm not.'

'You're not what?' He walked towards her as she visibly stiffened.

'Happy.' She turned to him briefly, her face ghostly white as the mascara clung to her cheeks. 'I thought maybe it was just nerves- _cold feet_.' She sighed, leaning her elbow on the sill as her chin fell to her palm. 'I thought the feeling would go away, that after it actually happened it would be amazing, this whole new, wonderful chapter of your life that you could write with someone else.' She gulped. 'But I just feel- empty'.

'Emma'.

'Did you feel like this?' She turned to him. 'When you married Terri, did you feel like this?'

'Honestly?' Placing the bag of ice onto the table he stepped closer, taking her hand and leading her to the couch. 'No. No I didn't'.

'Then why do I?' She nestled her chin within the fabric of her skirt. 'Why do I feel so trapped?'

He watched as her tears began to fall again and he passed her a handful of tissues as she mobbed them up with thorough dabs.

'I'm sorry'. Her muffled voice brought his eyes crashing back to her breaking ones. '-For this. And for slapping you.' He turned his reddened cheek towards her. 'Is it sore?'

'Forget it.' With a weakened smile he passed her back her beer, 'here, it might help'.

Thanking him she steadily gulped the last drops of beer, returning the now emptied bottle to the coaster.

'Do you think I made a mistake?'

'Do you?'

Placing a hand across her heart she finally allowed herself to be truthfully honest, 'I think maybe I did'.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping in the back half we will see more of Emma/Will/Carl and Emma's doubts about her marriage cause frankly the first half has been a bit of a disappointment. However I'm still optimistic that Will and Emma will get together **eventually **so this is just my response to Special Education and what could (potentially) follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's fist clenched around the steering wheel as she partook the 8 and half minute drive from her place to work, slowing down in the parking lot with a frustrated sigh as she found 'her spot' already filled by a bright yellow Beatle. Reluctantly, she swung into an available space, a little miffed at the distance she was going to have to brave in the downpour of rain without an umbrella. Shielding herself with the top of her coat she hurried towards the entrance and down the corridor, bypassing the several students with a smile and a nod as they greeted her.

Ms. Pillsbury- Howell.

Taking a seat behind her desk, she adjusted the position of her pencils, neatly stacking them in height order before reaching for her appointment sheet. A light tap to the glass door stirred her from her methodical planning as she meet the eyes of one Finn Hudson, who, by the looks of things was already having a very bad morning.

'Ms P-H-'. The brief shortening of her name now brought her crashing down as she began to readjust the hem of her skirt. The title resurrected the pain she had felt over the weekend as she had begun to process the changes in her life. She had married on a whim, swept up in the fantasy of _I love you's_ and whirl wind weddings mere months ago and now- her right hand grazed the bare finger her wedding ring had sat not 24 hours ago.

She would soon just be P again.

'It's Rachel'.

While Finn took his regular spot, Emma replayed her own problems. Returning home on Friday night she was greeted at the door by the expecting arms of her husband who gushed and devoted the words of his afternoon to her as she stood awkwardly, unable to make eye contact with the man she had exchanged vows of forever with. He began to notice the hesitance in her stance as his eyes fledged with concern.

She had stayed mute when he asked her if she was ok or if she was feeling ill but when he leaned down to kiss her she had held her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

And that's when she started crying.

He had struggled to understand her actions as he led her to the couch, waiting expectantly in silence until she was ready to talk. He took her hand in his as the other raised her chin closer, 'Hey'. He whispered. Her eyes dropped to where his and hers hands lay, both their wedding rings still in place. 'Come on Em, you can tell me anything right?' A full disclosure policy, remember?' She ducked her head as he attempted to meet her eyes, too ashamed to openly watch his heart break.

'Can I be honest with you Ms P-H?'

_'Carl I need to tell you something'_

'Of course Finn'

The agony in the young boys' eyes mirrored the very look her husband – if that's what she could call him now – had given her. He reeled off his concerns about his recently renewed relationship with Rachel as she struggled to remain composed given the past day's events.

'I'm scared she'll hurt me again'

_'I never meant for this to happen Carl, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you'_

'After the whole baby thing and Quinn I'm...'

_'Scared, this whole thing, the marriage, us, we rushed everything much too fast, we don't know half the stuff we should about each other'_

'I mean I thought I knew her and then when I found out about her and Puck, I just wanted out'

_'You're a wonderful man Carl but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend things are fine when I know there not.'_

'Ms P-H? You ok? You kinda just space out there for a moment' His awkward position and his jittered words snapped her back to the room; where was she? Glass, Finn, work, Rachel – _right_.

'Sorry Finn, you were talking about Rachel.' He drummed his hand to his thigh as she tapped her fingers to the desk.

'Wait, Ms – you're not...' He glanced to her bare left hand, meeting her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat, sliding her hand off the desk before nervously smiling at the young boy in front of her.

'Is there anything you need Finn?' Her voice cracked. He dropped his discovery and shook his head, thanking her before heading out of her office into the swarms of over excited teenagers that failed to notice her crumbling facade.

Four hours later she found herself slipping through the doors of the auditorium, a little more composed than before, catching the last notes of Rachel's sweet voice as Will clapped with praise for his students. She covered her heart with her hand, taking in the scene of joyful smiles and sweet exchanges between Artie and Brittany, Mike and Tina and an awkward, if not forced hug between Finn and Rachel.

She caught his attention as the kids descended backstage, all but Finn oblivious to her presence. 'How are you?' He placed the sparsely spread sheet music into the front pocket of his bag, lingering a hand on her hip a slight second too long to steady himself as he reached for the last remaining page that lurked on the seat behind her.

Her silence caused him to jerk upwards before noting the noticeably absent ring on her finger as her hand stayed stationary in the air, her eyes widening as they met his.

'Wow.' He mustered. 'How did Carl take it?'

The mention of his name caused her eyes to pool with tears.

...

'But we were in love Emma, or at least I know I was. Marriage – surely that was the next step'. He had begun to kneel in front of her, stroking the bare of her knee.

'I was or at least I thought I was'. Her hand covered a sob from her mouth.

'Then why did you marry me then Em?' He turned his head away as he brought the ends of his fingers to the corners of his eyes. She lifted her hand to touch his hair before deciding against it, scrunching up her fingers before dropping her arm to her side.

'Because you loved me.' She winced and shut her eyes, feeling the cool air hit her knee as he stood up and backed away.

'You didn't want to be alone.' He muttered, sliding his fingers across the framed photo he had of them on the mantel. Placing his head to his palm, 'Was this how it was with Ken? Not wanting to be alone?'

She shook her head. 'No Carl. I married you because I liked you'. She stepped up to place a less than comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Ken, I, I was marrying him to get over Will'.

'And do you really think you're over him now?'

...

'Hey, sorry, I know it's not easy. Trust me I know.' He sympathetically smiled at her. 'When you want to talk about it- if you do that is, I'll be here for you.' He ran a hand down her cheek to catch a fallen tear, 'it's good to cry'. She smiled weakly into his eyes as Carl's words echoed in her ear.

'_And do you really think you're over him now?'_

It took a failed marriage and one look into his eyes to realise she wasn't.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the fantastic reviews. I appreciate them all, good or constructive.


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you doing anything tonight?' Her question lingered in the air as he slipped the scarf around his neck. She wiped the last tears that lingered on her skin away with a fresh tissue as she waited for his answer.

'Nothing. Just a date with me, a bottle of beer and some Spanish tests that I'd forgotten to mark.' Her eyes had widened considerably at the word 'date' and it was hard not to notice the relieved sigh that escaped her lips when he said _me_. She had no right to react in such away.

She had just left her husband.

But the past couldn't be forgotten. All her fury, her anger at being ignored, the avoided glances had lead her to the conclusion a month back that maybe there was still something there that she felt for him. The more he ignored her, the more miserable she had become and now it was becoming impossible to deny that she still didn't harbour any feelings for him.

As he pulled the coat over his arms and swung the satchel over his shoulder she began thinking about things whilst running her hand around her bear left finger. She had engaged the school's gym teacher to get over her love for a married man. She dated (briefly) that same said married man who had managed to break her heart in the process. Finding out he had slept with a washed up drunkard so soon after she told him she was a virgin was something she would find very hard to forget. Then she dated and married her dentist 6 months into their relationship after a fight about the same man who had been at the centre of her affections for three long and pitiful years.

For someone who detested mess Emma Pillsbury would need more than a strong smelling bleach detergent and a silver scouring brush to clean up the spillages and mishaps in her life.

As he turned to leave the word left her mouth unknowingly and she clasped her hand over her mouth in horror.

'Stay'.

With a spin and a raised eyebrow he turned back round to face her.

'Sorry gosh. I meant-' she was struggling to compose herself and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. 'What I meant to say was if you wanted some help grading those papers I wouldn't mind, you know helping'. Spending time; lost time, with Will Schuester seemed the much better alternative to an evening alone with the chatter of the news at 9 and a meal for one. 'I'm even starting to like beer'. The additional information she offered was, in her definition, the 'cherry on top', the crème de la crème as it were. An offer she would hope he wouldn't be able to resist.

He milled over her words a couple times before accepting, a little cautious given their previous movements over the past few weeks. He was worried about rushing this; whatever _this _was, she had just let her husband, he was still most definitely in love with her. He couldn't let himself read too much into this as much as he desired to skip to the part where he'd scoop her in his arms, declare his undying love for her and for her to return the same sentiments before kissing him and promising to be his forever.

He would save that part for his dreams.

'So 7.30?'

'It's a deal.'

...

'Here, I brought lasagne'. She had arrived a little earlier than said, lasagne and a six pack of beers in tow. By his appearance she could have guessed that he had just stepped out of the shower, slung the first clothes he saw available on before rushing to meet the knocking door.

'Thanks, sorry I just need to sort myself out. Take a seat'.

He returned momentarily, his hair a little calmer and his bare feet now covered with socks. However, the bemusement she felt still managed to manifest itself into a smile across her face and before she knew it her voice had transformed into the sound of laughter.

'What? What is it?' He was looking at her expectantly with wide eyes as he nervously thumbed the denim pocket of his jeans that hung loosely off his hip bone.

'Your shirt' she pointed as he shot a look down before returning the same smile that was fixed on her lips.

'31 years of age and I still can't button up a shirt properly!' He laughed, unbuttoning and re-buttoning the uneven lengths of his shirt, 'sorry you caught me by surprise'.

'I guess I've always been early'. She offered with a smile, trying not to focus too hard on Will's nimble fingers buttoning up his tanned torso. 'So you want a beer?'

'I'd love one'. He said with a grin.

...

'So its official, I can successfully manage to destroy food' he laughed, carrying the ceramic dish with the half burnt to a crisp looking lasagne into the living room as a grin plastered itself to her face.

'Wow you certainly have a talent' she laughed, taking a swig from her forth beer while he placed the ruined tea on the mat in front of her.

'I know right, maybe I should use it as an opening act for Regional's, you know, warm the crowd up as it were!' He sat back down with a slump as she continued to laugh along with him,

'That makes no sense!' she panted between laughs.

'What did I just say again?' he looked at her quizzically before laughing, resting his head on the back of the couch with his eyes shut to keep the room from spinning.

'It was funny' she whispered as the mix of her breath and alcohol hit the skin below his ear. 'I've missed this'. His eyes shot open and were immediately drawn to her warm ones as her fingers slowly traced the outline of his face. Suddenly all jokes were forgotten as her finger tips ran softly down his cheek and along his jaw line.

'Emma' He tried to plea with her to stop but his voice came out with the desire of being wanted, being wanted by her as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck.

She took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to place a kiss on the inside of his wrist as their gaze never faltered. He was struggling to think straight or act accordingly as she lowered her head to his neck. He felt the slight tip of her tongue touch his skin before her lips moved and it took every ounce of his willpower to not pull her onto his lap and kiss her senseless. His thoughts sobered up as her hand ran down the buttoned strip of his shirt while her other hand stroked his cheek.

'Emma'. She kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes with a softness that he found impossible to ignore. He had tried for months to forget her and the kisses that stained his lips from their week and a half of dating. He tried to forget the way she used to look at him, exactly like the way she was looking at him now, and he had tried to forget just how beautiful she looked, even in her most vulnerable state.

She took the call of her name as a means to carry on as she lowered her lips to arch of his nose. 'I've missed you Will'. He was biting his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek. This wasn't fair. She was using him as a rebound and as much as he wanted her he couldn't do it, not one bit.

'Please Emma, stop'. Her teary eyes met his as she reached for his hand. For a second he let her in before snatching his hand back out of her grasp, 'you can't do this to me again'.

'Do what again?'

'This'. He spat, confirming his argument with a hand gesture between the close proximity of their bodies. The Rocky Horror incident left him with a disillusioned version of hope, his dreams occupied with what could have been if he made moved that bit closer, claimed her lips as her own, ran his hand further up her calf. His fantasy came crashing down around him as that ring was slipped onto her finger. 'You left Carl 2 days ago. I can't be this person to you Emma. I can't be a rebound.'

'I didn't love him'. She blurted out as her hand held his cheek. She caught his tear with her thumb as she brought his face closer to hers. He closed his eyes. This was too painful for him to go through again.

'You're not over him'. He whispered to her cheek as their foreheads softly hit one another's.

'I still love you'. She returned, now unable to meet his eye.

Their breath mixed together as the silence loomed over their heads. He wanted to say it was that easy, that they could finally be together, just like his dreams had written but it wouldn't have been right. He was hurting, she was hurting.

'But you're not over him'. Impulsively his hands found her waist as she slipped into his lap, winding her arms around the back of his neck as she allowed him to hold her. 'I want you but you're not over him' he continued to whisper as he felt her tears fall in his hair.

'But I love you'. Her voice cracked as she stroked his curls back from his forehead. 'I've always loved you.'

He scrunched up his eyes as more tears fell and he cursed himself for being so weak in the hands of love.

'You're avoiding the truth Emma'. His fingers curled around her sides as her head dropped to his shoulder. To the outside world they looked like lovers. To them they were a product of their own foolish desires that ran too fast on impulses with a finger held up to consequences. Act first, think later. They had both done it and broke their hearts in the process.

They should have been destined to be together from the start.

But fate kept them apart.

'Will you wait for me?' She looked into his eyes and found the pain of sorrow form buds of droplets in the corners. She tightened her grip around his neck as her fingers stroked his skin. She loved him but he was right.

She might not have loved Carl but that didn't mean she hadn't felt for him.

'Through everything' he promised as he lowered her face to his with a touch to her cheek. Her tears spilt and mixed with those on his cheek as slowly her lips edged closer to his. It was short, and soft, but he felt every twitch and movement of her body through those brief few seconds. They pulled away from one another as their hands locked together,

'Someday this will work won't it', she whispered, half reassuring herself that their past would grow to the present.

'Someday we'll be together' he replied, kissing her again, 'someday'.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter is ok, I don't want to get them together too quickly. We all know she loves Will but you can't dive straight into another relationship after ending your marriage right? You know what happened last time someone did that *cough Shelby, April cough!*

If you still like the story please review, they make me want to write quicker! :)

Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and enjoy the beginning of 2011!


	4. Chapter 4

'It wasn't a mistake'

'Emma' he breathed, giving her hand a slight squeeze to ensure his reassurance, 'It's ok, really, I understand'.

'I wasn't lying'. She looked into his eyes. She saw the hurt that laced in them and she felt the guilt and self loathing she had embedded herself in the past 14 hours return. She loved him but her ill timed behaviour last night, and so soon after Carl, it had kept her awake for most of the night in tear stained pillows.

'I know'. He offered a smile, as small as it was and she interjected his next sentence before the conversation was brushed under the carpet like so many of theirs had been done before.

'I do love you. And I want you to know that. But you're right, I do need time to- sort things out, with me and Carl. But I want what we said Will. Someday, this, us, I want it all. I want you'. She choked out the last words, choosing to turn away from him as she struggled to compose herself.

Not 24 hours had passed since they kissed and like so many spent nights he had cried himself to sleep. He wanted their 'someday', more so than ever, but he was finding it hard to believe it could ever happen. How many false starts could two people have? He had become her rebound and it broke his heart more so than imaginable. He knew she meant every word. Every I love you and miss you were genuine, one look into her eyes that night confirmed all that. It just made it all the more difficult to let her go. To promise he'd wait for her and give her all the things he wanted to give her knowing full well that she still wasn't over her _husband_.

That word made his heart break even more.

'Emma'. His voice was laced with a pain he didn't realise had surfaced in his throat. He coughed it back down, hoping for it to go unnoticed. One look into her eyes told him it didn't.

'Will', she hated herself. Why had she rushed into things, again? Emma Pillsbury had always been a planner. She kept a diary, organised each day with a 'to-do' list, highlighted important dates with colourful codes and post-it notes. Nowhere in the margins did it ever tell her to elope and break Will Schuester's heart in the process.

The dangers of not planning she cursed herself as freshly fallen tears began to descend further down her face.

'We're filing tonight'. She watched momentarily a brief flicker of hope coarse through his eyes as she dared herself to lean closer. 'I know what happened, what I did last night was- unfair, but I meant it. I promise you I meant it'. She brought her hand to her mouth as a sob escaped and no sooner as she did his arm was around her, 'I'd hate for you to think I was just using you, because I wasn't', her eyes continued to spill as his arm tightened around her, 'I really, really wasn't'.

He moved his arm away, taking her small hand and clasping it in-between his. His own tears still fell as he realised the hurt she was feeling was just as strong as his. He wanted this to work. One more set back couldn't affect the eventual outcome could it? He knew she loved him, waiting weeks, months, he could do it couldn't he? He used to see the pain she felt whenever he mentioned Terri, or his little girl, how much it must have hurt to be in love with someone you shouldn't.

He made a promise to her, and to himself. He'd wait for as long as it took.

'Someday' he whispered as she flicked her pooling warm orbs to his with a brief shot of optimism. He smiled, holding her hand tighter in fear she'd take off if he let go. 'I want you, so much. Waiting until you're ready, until were both ready, that won't change how I feel about you. Ever'. He punctuated his last word with a kiss to her nose and she basked in the closeness she felt when his lips touched her skin.

'He's coming over'. She stood up on the stage, turning back to face him as he rested back on his palms, his gaze all the while not leaving hers, 'tonight, with the lawyer'. He shortly followed suit, standing behind her with his arm around her waist as she leant back on his chest, closing her eyes in the comfort revelation she felt in his arms. 'I don't know if I can do this' she whispered, 'face him. I mean I've hurt him so much.'

'You can'. He kissed the top of her head, confirming the strength he knew she had inside. 'You're going to see him and talk to him, you're going to laugh and cry and remember all things you shared together'. His heart was literally breaking at every word he spoke but if they were going to do this, be together he needed to start being truthful. 'He loved you Emma, you owe it to him and to yourself to do this face to face'.

She turned into his arms wondering when she had begun to be such a coward. 'You're right. I owe it to you as well'. She half smiled, watching as his lips mimicked hers.

'You can do this'. There were lumps in his throat he didn't bother to disguise anymore as he folded her into his arms, 'and then 'someday'...' He felt the warm feeling intensify in his heart as her lips smiled against his chest, ''someday' will all be worth it'.

...

The evening dragged its feet as he expected it might as he waited for a ring or a knock to signal her arrival. She promised she'd let him know how it went as soon as it was – over. He tried to contain his glee at the thought of 'over' knowing that this was just the start of what was to come but he felt entitled to a little hope given the past few months.

He was shocked to discover both Emma and Carl stood outside his door no sooner as he heard a knock. He felt a sinking feeling take over as he looked at them both, eying them from side to side. This was it; she's changed her mind he thought as he struggled to keep himself together.

'Can we come in?' _We_. He tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach as he moved to the side and watched uncomfortably as they moved into his apartment, the same apartment she had kissed him and told him that she loved him. He literally couldn't take this.

He had already jumped to the worst fitting conclusion when she began to spoke, grasping hold of the ceramic mug that contained the hot mixture of tea and milk. _Don't throw it at Carl. _He physically had to restrain himself.

'Will' she cleared her throat, unable to meet the two men's eyes with whom she had at one time or another professed to or did in fact love. She was skittish about this whole meeting, the last time the two of them; Will and Carl were together they fought. Her stomach was flipping uncontrollably as she searched for any piece of clothing or loose thread she could find in order for her to do something with her hands.

'You're getting back together aren't you' he blurted, unsubtly angered. How dare they invade his home and mock him like this! Did she really want to see him crumble into fractures before her very eyes? What about last night? What about this morning? Did it not mean anything at all?

'What?' He watched as her eyes widened at his accusation, 'No, no we just, we'll-'. He watched as Carl stepped in front of her, his eyes falling on her before meeting his gaze.

'It was my idea; I wanted to speak to you, bro to bro'. His mouth went numb to the sound and the relief that flooded through his body was welcomed as he stood, noticeably still waiting for Carl to continue. He watched the exchange between the two, begging his ears to hear what Carl had whispered to her, wanting to know why she smiled and moved to the door, not before squeezing his arm. His arm. Not Carls. 'I didn't want her to hear what I have to say to you'.

The lines on his face were prominent, stood attentive on his brow. He had never really found the guts to look at him like this before, face to face. Perhaps it had been out of shame for trying to steal her away from him many times before. Perhaps it was because he hated the fact he had been the one to help her, not him. Perhaps because he knew deep down he was a good man and he had acted like a jerk.

'What can I do for you?' He passed Carl a beer wearily, hoping the bottle wouldn't be used as a weapon to beat him with later.

'She still loves you'. He was sure he could see a tear in his eye but he didn't question it. Leaning his palms to the wooden chair he stayed in silence. He wouldn't know what to say to him, what words to offer that could make this situation any less awkward. He knew the pain he felt, it was as clear as day he loved her and the way he still clung to the metal band around his finger confirmed it.

'We're not getting together'. He tried to offer these words as a comfort to the elder mans ear but they were of little effect.

'I know. She told me what happened last night. The lawyer came and went in 20 minutes. We spent the other 2 hours talking.' He could see the defeated sigh escape his lips and the feeling Will felt for him was sorrow. He was hurting, just as he was but he had the hope in the form of this man's _soon to be_ ex wife to keep him from breaking. The man in front of him had lost all this.

'I wanted to punch you'. It was unsettling the way his tone raised as he gritted his teeth and for a second he almost thought that bottle would be hitting his face in an instant. 'But that wouldn't have done any good.'

'Carl I'.

'It wouldn't have won her back either. Listen bro,' he felt his shoulder tense as his hand crashed down onto it. 'I'll always love her but she was right, sometimes it just doesn't work out. Sometimes annoyingly handsome Spanish teachers will always be lurking just around the corner'. He sadistically laughed at his words. 'Just, when you do get together, don't mess it up bro.'

He stepped away from him in silence, offering him back the barely drunk beer as he turned to grab his coat.

'Carl'

'I should get going; I promised Ems I'd drive her home.' There was an awkward moment between the two ex rivals as they both stared at one another. He could see Carls eyes rim with tears as he slung the coat over his shoulders, '2 weeks' he nodded, heading for the door.

'What?'

'The annulment, it'll take 2 weeks.'

'Annulment but, I don't understand?'

Carl looked at him with saddened eyes as he opened the door to meet an expectant Emma, 'like I said bro, it was always you.'

* * *

A/N: Heres the next chapter especially for all of you that have reviewed and followed this story. Told you reviews made me write quicker :)

So Carl's gone now, everyone happy? :) I'd love to get Will and Emma together now but I have to restrain myself. It will come :)

Please review, they mean everything!

Hope you all had a great time celebrating the start of 2011!


	5. Chapter 5

Will waited as the elevator brought him to Emma's apartment, nervously twitching a hand through his curly hair. He was unsurprised to notice her absence during first period that morning. He had had the date blotted down to memory as soon as Carl told him and knew that around noon the ink would be set and she would no longer be Howell. That had his twitch lessen.

The problem was he didn't know how she felt about it. He had heard nothing, no phone call or text. He was mooning over his cell like a love sickened teenager waiting for a reply. He was worried because face to face he could read her, understand how she felt, read every expression the widening of her eyes or the scrunch of her nose told. Every day for the past week and a half they had ate and chatted together and being without her today, tucking into his brown bagged lunch alone he had began to panic on whether or not 'someday' was a plausible ending for them now. He had been certain recently that it would and while he desired for nothing more he had had that gnawing feeling in his stomach about today. Something about not seeing her made him uneasy, as if without seeing him she'd suddenly change her mind, realise he wasn't worth waiting for. Maybe she'd forget the annulment, go back to_ him_; his mind was going into overload; _stop this, she wanted you, she still wants you_.

He knocked on the door, realising for the first time that he'd never actually been to her place before. He had snuck into the sectaries office before lunch had ended, right when he knew both Figgins and Mrs Cartwright would still be sipping coffee in the longue and found her address in the staff admin. He had scrawled her address down on the back of his hand and replaced everything as it was, turning the corner before anyone could see him.

Readying himself to knock again he heard the bolt chain slide open before the door swung slowly back to reveal her standing there, her eyes reddened by the tears and her pyjamas already on, despite it only being 6.30 and he had to catch his breathe for a moment to take her all in. She was beautiful, even when she looked as fragile as she did now.

'Hey'

'Will, hi'. She didn't seem angry to see him, and his relief heightened further when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him as she nuzzled to his neck, her hair smelling like tangerine and bergamot. He battled with himself as he decided whether or not to kiss her, settling for a simple kiss to the head instead.

'I hadn't heard from you, I was worried', he regrettably pulled away, already missing her touch as she ushered him in. Noticing the mat to the left of him he knelt down to slip off his Ben Sherman's and placed them next to the row of high heeled Mary Janes.

'I just needed some time to think'. It made sense, when he and Terri had signed he spent the rest of the evening reflecting on their past _joint_ life together.

'Do you want me to go?' His question left her shocked before she answered,

'No, no, I want you here; I've had all day alone with my thoughts'.

'You've been crying'

'It's been a sad day'. She looked at him mournfully. It had been less than 7 hours since they'd signed, even less since she said goodbye. She had spent the last four hours wallowing in her own self pity, crying over the mess she had made of a man's life who had only wanted the best for her. Carl Howell had been nothing but a nice guy and had offered his assistance to her in so many aspects of her life, all of which she was internally grateful for. Of course, her gratitude meant nothing now. He had wanted so much more from her and she had been incapable of giving him it. She knew how much he loved her and it had saddened her to think that while he went home to an empty apartment, separated and still in love she'd return to a similar situation, relieved and somewhat happy. She had loved him but loving someone didn't mean _being in love_ with someone and she had learnt that by breaking his heart.

'Would you like a seat?' He thanked her as he found the sofa to be as soft as he'd imagined from his position by the door and as she ran the kettle under the water and set it up to boil he struggled to find something to do with hands. _Nerves, nerves, nerves_.

'So how did it go, the actual...' he couldn't bring himself to say the word. Things could potentially change at this point, not that he didn't want them to but they needed to wait, to clear the monkeys off their backs. Still though, the thought of it, the thought of being one step closer had his heart pounding that bit faster.

'As well as it could I suppose'. She said, returning with two fresh cups of camomile tea in white china, 'a little strange'. She passed him a cup as he thanked her.

'Yeah I remember when Terri and I divorced. It just seemed so final. I knew it was the right decision but still- it was scary'.

She nodded as they continued to stare at one another, taking it in turns to take sips as the silence drew to a close. He needed to ask.

'You're not regretting it are you?'

'What? No! I'm sad yes. Carl was a wonderful guy, truly, one of the best but I was hurting him more by pretending things were fine when they weren't.' She lowered her head as she reflected. 'I never should have married him.'

He leant over to take her free hand, giving it a tight squeeze to let her know he understood.

'I'm glad you're here' she whispered, 'It's nice to know someone cares so much'. His face slightly worried and she knew how that must have sounded. _Someone. _Yes because he was just _someone_. Stupid thing to say Ems.

'Will'. She looked up to notice his eyes were watering and hers immediately went to the size of saucers. 'I didn't mean-'

'You still want me don't you? Want 'someday'?'

She hadn't meant to make him cry but recently she had a habit of doing it to anyone that crossed her path. 'Will-' she cupped his cheek, 'of course I do, I love you'.

'I love you too'. Her hand was soft as she ran it down his cheek and he relished in the warmth only mere touching could do. He yearned for her touch and slipped his cheek into her palm further as she felt the graze of his stubble and the moisture of his tears.

'I was worried today would have changed your mind'

'No'. Her smile made him forget how to breathe. 'I just need to learn how to stand on my own two feet again. I've spent 29 years of my life without any other man but my father and now the past year and a half I haven't stopped and been single. I need this time for me but I promise, today or any future day won't change the fact that we _will_ be together. It'll never be too late right? No matter how long I need?'

He moved closer, so much so that their knees and arms and shoulders were touching. 'Emma,' he held her face in his hands as delicately as he would a china doll, 'I'll wait for you as long as it takes, a month, six months, a year,' he hoped it wouldn't be the latter but he'd still be there, still waiting, 'I just. We've been so honest recently, about our feelings.'

'It's been refreshing'. She nuzzled closer to him.

'I want to start from the beginning, to clear everything up. No more secrets.' He knew what his words meant. _No more secrets_. That meant letting the bomb slip about his and Terri's recent happenings.

'You're right'

'You've been so honest about you and Carl.'

'What are you getting at Will?' She suddenly tore apart from him and he missed her touch. _No more secrets_. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact if ever they stood a chance at being happy, even if it meant hurting her further.

'Terri and I slept together'. His voice lowered and his eyes scrunched together as he waited for her to yell or to tell him to leave but nothing came apart from one word.

'When?'

'I was sick, around the time Figgins and half the school was actually-. I just wanted you to know, if this relationship is going to work I thought it was best you knew everything and'.

He was surprised when she leant back into him, racking her hand across his chest, 'I was with Carl, you don't need to explain yourself.'

'But I want you to know that it meant noth-' he was shocked as he felt her hand move to his. He was sure of a reaction but her being ok with this- the woman, his ex-wife who had been so god-damn cruel to her- he was sure he had forgotten how to breathe.

'We weren't together and therefore I have no right to pry.' He held her in quiet for a while, letting his hands run through her hair as he pondered on his next words. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell her but in the face of honesty, he let the words come out.

'I never slept with April'. Again he felt her jerk away from him and her eyes widened considerably at his declaration,

'What?'

'We never had sex, I mean we shared a bed but that's it, I swear, nothing occurred.' He looked down to the floor only to meet her eyes again but this time, 'Emma? Oh gosh are you crying?'

She had buried her hands deep over her eyes. _They hadn't had sex._ For weeks she had punished herself into thinking that he had never really cared about her virginity, about how important it was to her. She thought he had just gone off and got it somewhere else, got it off someone who was willing to give him what he wanted much _easier_ than she ever could. The thing with Shelby had hurt but with April, there was a history there. She was talented and pretty and had everybody so easily mesmerised, everyone including Will. But he hadn't. _They hadn't had sex_.

'But I thought... Sue had said'. She stammered, unable to take in his recent revelation as she cupped her hands over her eyes once more to shield away the tears.

If it wasn't such ill-timed he would have laughed. He really would have. _Sue_. Of course it had been Sue.

'Emma' He wrapped his arms around her, 'I promise, nothing ever happened between April and I, and Shelby- I'm sorry, my actions, they were unjustified. I compromised myself and never thought about the consequences until it was too late.'

He was pretty sure he could still hear the sound of her muffled sobs and it pained him to think he was the cause. He dared to look at her, watching how the tears ran down her face and his heart broke in two as he tried to find a breath, as small as it was to continue but she beat him to it.

'Why didn't you correct me?' She looked up at him, 'in the lounge, when I shouted at you?'

He looked at her guiltily, biting down on his lip. 'You had every right to be mad at me and after that, and when Carl came along, there wasn't much point. I could see that you were happy-' a crack in his voice appeared as he ushered away his tears, 'and I didn't think what did or didn't happen with April would matter to you anymore.'

'It always mattered Will'. Her words were wrapped in tears as she shakily tried to wipe them away.

'I'm sorry.' He ran the back of his hand softly across her cheek. 'And I'm sorry for how I've behaved the past few weeks, months even. Avoiding you at work, hiding out in my office all because I was too selfish with my feelings to let you be happy, pulling stupid stunts at work to win you back. I've been behaving like a jack-ass rather than your friend and I promise from now until someday I'll show you I can do it.'

He felt her sigh and he moved a little closer, wrapping his hand in hers. 'I've been mad Will, when I heard about April- I felt cheated. I had told you something so personal to me and-' his hand flew to the tear on her cheek, 'to find out about that I-' he was about to interrupt before she continued, 'I know, I know it didn't happen but look at it from my angle Will. I was a virgin and I heard you slept with someone else'. She looked across to gauge his reaction. 'It hurt because I had to realise you weren't the man I fell in love with and that you weren't ready, _we_ weren't ready for a relationship I so desperately craved.' He read her eyes and understood the pain she must have felt when she had heard about the other women. It was much like the reaction he had had as soon as that ring on her finger had been shown to him. She had placed him on a pedestal only to have him tumble back off again as soon as the first leg wobbled. He never wanted her to doubt his stability again.

'And I had to realise that as much as I wanted you, there was still a part of me that couldn't let go of the past 15 years I'd spent with Terri. I jumped straight into something I wanted unprepared and totally unaware of how to date somebody as an adult'. He let go of her hand to wipe the tears from his eyes that he was pretty sure hadn't stopped falling and she blinked up to him with the starts of a smile.

The anguish that ripped through the room was comforted by the soft outbreaks of smiles. Tonight they had done much more than talk. Pasts had been unlocked and set free and now that the annulments had been signed and the divorces had moved on, the future well... it began to look a lot brighter.

'This has been...emotional' he whispered as he reunited her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. 'I just want you to know that when you're ready, we won't have any of the past coming back to haunt us. You mean the world to me and I'm sorry I couldn't have offered it to you sooner.' He moved his hand to her cheek and pressed his lips lightly to her nose, 'I promise I'll always be here for you.'

She let out a withheld breath as he began to rock her, 'Thank you.' With that she let her hands wrap round his neck, 'you know as friends, are we still allowed to hug?'

He let out a smile as he tucked a fallen curl behind her ear, 'of course we can'.

'Good' she whispered, dropping her head to his shoulder, 'I like having you hold me.'

* * *

A/N: Ok, I was little unsure about having so much go in in this chapter but when I write the words take a life of their own. (And I also hope the ending wasn't too naff, I didn't want to drag the tears and confessions onto the start of chapter 6) Thank you all for your kind reviews, I enjoying writing this story and its wonderful when you take the time out to let me know how much you like it to.

Chapter 6 should be a little bit fluffier :)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is slightly 'M'! You have been warned!

* * *

'Dinner?' Emma questioned, pulling herself up from the couch before placing her copy of 'Huckleberry Finn' down on the table.

'Yeah, you know that meal that comes after lunch?' He smirked; his eyebrows twitching upwards, 'I thought maybe we could give it a go?'

'Maybe' she rose, taking a sip of her tea as she grinned at him, 'only if you plan on taking me somewhere _really _special'.

'Of course. Taco Bell?'

She laughed. 'Big spender I see'.

'Only the best for you'.

'Wow you certainly know how to treat a woman on a first date Will Schuester'.

First date. Yes his flirtatious and otherwise poor attempts at humour covered up for the fact that he had been absolutely terrified about asking. Up all night thinking, pacing the room type of terrified. Two months had given way for 'heeling time' as he put it before his cheeks had reddened and his hands had inevitably found their way back into his jean pockets that night her annulment had been officialised.

Now the torturously long weeks that had past had his palms sweating as he entered her condo, his pulse quicken when she handed him his beverage (in the mug he always drank from) and his voice feigning confidence when the butterflies collided against his stomach, his mind all the while mentally preparing himself to ask her officially out.

'Certainly.' He winked, rocking to and forth on the side of his feet, self conscious of the nerves he felt. 'Tomorrow night at 7?'

She smiled, biting down on her lip 'We'll see'.

...

He wouldn't tell her that he had darted home straight after the final bell to prepare dinner. Or the fact he had spent the last two hours, well hour and half- ESPN had been replaying last night's highlights- washing and dusting to make his place somewhat 'cleaner' than he was used to. He was also keen to keep the information that he had spent over 15 minutes trying to find a shirt that wasn't screwed up or lying crumbled up on his wardrobes floor to himself. He didn't want her to think things were to be expected, that after the taste of his cooking _he laughed_ or an evening seduced by his voice and company would automatically assume their relationship status would be changed from friends to much more than friends.

'I have to say you've impressed me'. She said, placing her knife and fork down on the plate, reaching for her glass and eagerly taking a sip.

'Really? How so?'

'Dinner' she smirked, 'I may have to try this concept out again you know.'

'Glad to hear it.' He laughed, reaching for the bottle of wine that rested on the table to re-fill his glass before doing the same to hers.

'Though I am disappointed we never ended up at Taco Bell'.

'Couldn't get a reservation I'm afraid. Besides, their rather strict with who they allow in you see.' He shook his head in mock defeat, 'to be honest I don't think we'd have made the cut'.

She tutted. 'That's a shame; I was really looking forward to it.'

'Yeah well, like I said, not the right clientele you and I, think they may be afraid we'd bring the standard down'.

'That so?'

'Yeah' he sighed, 'I didn't want to risk it'.

'Understandable' she laughed, downing at least a third of her glass. 'Not with the state of that shirt'.

He laughed aloud. 'The sauce slipped from the fork. The cutlery's been plotting to embarrass me. I'm telling you'.

She laughed before reaching for his hand. Her eyes widened with sympathy as his bottom lip pouted out, both of them all but ready to burst into laughter as she squeezed his hand in 'understanding'. 'I believe you'.

...

_He purred against the hot flush of her thigh as her hands gripped mercilessly at the longing curls at his nape. Widening her legs with a gasp she felt his arms wrap underneath her, his long drawn out fingertips fixed on the fleshy small of her back as his lips hovered over her core. 'Does it feel good?' He began to suck at her centre, rubbing the tip of his nose against her nub, 'when I do this?' His warm hoarse breath intoxicated her as her mouth fell victim to the flooding warmth that pooled her insides; the inconsistent drabble of incoherent thoughts escaping her rounded lips. Twisting his finger within her she convulsed to his touch, a gleeful smile playing on his occupied lips as he dipped his tongue back in once more, 'does it make you feel-' _

'Emma!'

She stammered, stuttering out _what_ and _huh_ as her eyes readjusted to the light, the confusion still present, the wetness between her legs still very much present.

'You ok Em's? You look a little, well, hot'. He was tucking the hair behind her ears as her cheeks flamed red. Craning her neck back she found she was lay against his chest,

'I- err, I fell asleep?'

'About two hours' he laughed, sitting up. 'You sure you're ok?'

'Fine. Absolutely-' she took a breath, 'fine. Wait? What? Two hours? Gosh Will I'm so sorry!' She quickly clambered off the sofa.

'Emma, no, no it's fine I just thought you'd perhaps want to get home?'

'Right. Right, yes. Home. What time is it again?'

'Not quite half 12'. He swung his legs off the couch, stretching them out from two hours of lying still. 'I'll call you a cab; I think we both had a bit too much vino for either one of us to be getting behind the wheel tonight!'

He chuckled to himself, heading in the direction of the kitchen to search for a local cab firm's number.

'I can't believe I fell asleep Will'. _It had felt so real, the way he had touched her, held her..._

'Emma, don't worry about it' he called from behind the wall, the sound of punctured numbers audible, 'I dozed off for a bit myself, I- hello yes I'd like to order a taxi for-'

She could barely hear what his was saying, his voice drowned out by her thoughts. _It had felt so real..._ What was she to make of this, of _that- dream_?

'Taxi will be here in twenty'. He said, re-entering the room. She silently thanked him as he passed her a glass of water and within an instant it was gone.

'Wow, thirsty'. He laughed, taking a small sip from his, 'are you sure your alright Em's, you didn't have a bad dream or anything did you?'

She coughed, practically choking on her own breath, 'No, err; nope it wasn't bad- at all in fact'.

'Good' he smiled, his hands tapping against his jeans. He paused slightly, wondering whether he should wait until they said goodbye to let her how much he enjoyed tonight. He looked across to watch her lower body dither up and down, her feet not showing any sign of stopping and he wondered if she was just cold or was it nerves? Embarrassment at falling asleep?

She was positive than in precisely 6 and a half minutes she was going to get into that cab, fall asleep in her own bed (without the x-rated thoughts) and wake up in the morning without the recollection of what her mind had pictured tonight. Sure, it hadn't been the first time such thoughts had crossed her mind, in fact, towards the end of their two months as friends she was pretty sure the same dreams had visited her nightly. _You've waited two months; you can wait a little more._

She continued to drum her feet to the floor, tapping in anticipation for the cab to arrive. _You're going to get into the cab._

'Em's? I just, well, I had a good time tonight - great in fact.' He smiled, licking his lips.

She smiled back, _you're going to get into the cab_, 'me too.'

'Is it- can I kiss you?'

He smiled nervously, taking her hand in his two larger ones. The feeling between her legs was still there as she leaned over, all but almost kissing him softly on the lips when the phone rang.

_Crap_. He thought, about to push himself up off couch. 'Taxi'. He whispered.

She looked into his eyes, cupping the sides of his cheek before returning her lips to where they had just been, 'I'm not getting into the cab'.

* * *

A/N: Ok I haven't updated in what a month and a half? Apologies - I have been meaning to update this story but a severe case of writers block hit me as well as several presentation and essay deadlines! They certainly aren't wrong when they say second year is a lot tougher than freshers! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this - again I know I promised fluff but that kinda turned into smut...

Hope you enjoyed it anyways, I think the next chapter is possibly the last (and the rating will most likely be switched to 'M') If there is anything you'd like to see in the last chapter please feel free to tell me!

I'll try and not leave you waiting for the next chapter as long as I have done with this one!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews: to _GleekOut87 _yes Emma is still a virgin and _Fidgetym_ hopefully I fulfilled your request :) Hope you all enjoy the smut!

* * *

They stayed how they were for a while, re-familiarising their lips with one another's. Her kisses were soft as her hand confidently cupped his face, enjoying the supple way his lips synced with hers. His arm soon enough found its way around her waist and she felt a shudder down her spine as his fingers ghostly ran over her ribcage. Eventually he pulled away, explaining he'd best pay off the no doubt ably angry cab driver that had called several times.

Alone, her hand found her chest, the beat of her heart racing wildly as she panted for breath. She knew what the implications of her words meant and the mix of nerves and excitement shook throughout her body as she thought about what was about to happen.

'Emma are you ok?' She hadn't notice him slip through the door and his smile released the empathy he felt as he looked at her. He knelt before her almost instantly, clasping her hand tightly in his and resting his other hand around her waist. 'You know, we can wait. I don't ever want you to feel pressured or-'

'No'. She had waited so long, they had waited for so long and the churning feeling inside her stomach felt good in an unfamiliar way. She knew she wanted this and by the way he had kissed her and held her she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. 'I want this. I want you. I just, I don't really know what I'm doing or what I'm supposed to do'.

'What you were doing before, how it made me feel, it was incredible'. He gushed out nothing but the truth, hoping that it would put her more at ease and when he saw the shy hints of a smile he kissed her on the cheek, giving her hand another squeeze for reassurance.

'It's just, you're so experienced and then I'm, well, me. I just need you to-' she paused a little, the plush colour of red inking her porcelain skin- 'tell me what feels good'.

'Listen to your body. Let yourself feel what feels good ok? We can take this as slow as you like, I promise.'

She nodded, letting his lips kiss hers once again and she felt the nerves steady and the excitement take over as he slipped his tongue between her lips. His hands soon found her hair, running through each and every strand his fingers could lay their claim on. He could feel his own nerves building up, the worry of letting her first time be a disappointment resting heavily on his shoulders. He loved her, perhaps far more than he should. The journey they had taken up to this point was about to experience another major turn and he wanted to make sure she was fully ready. Her adamant no before had eased that worry somewhat but the sheer fear he felt about letting her down tensed his body up. _Relax Will, stay calm_.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up in his arms, their eyes meeting in the desire they had for one another. He carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed sheets before kissing her with all the passion he had in his heart.

'Gosh Will, I want you so badly'. He could feel the blood wake parts of his anatomy at the mere mention of his name and he began to envision what it would be like to hear her screaming his name out in ecstasy as he makes her cum.

She felt her body react to every touch or movement he made and found herself grinding against the bed spread, wanting more, needing more from him. The desire below was making her thrust her hips against his and she was surprised about how eager she was to advance.

'God Em, you're amazing'. He whispered, his teeth gently biting her lobe as his hands weaved under her shirt, her surprise further growing as she felt the material lift over her head, revealing her lace filled breasts for the first time to another. She felt her nipples harden as he began to suck through the material, her hands grasping his hair as she pulled him harder and deeper into her chest. She pushed her body further into his lips, her thigh brushing past his growing erection causing him to groan into her breast. She soon found her bra tossed to the floor, his lips latched onto her nipple as her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, roughly pulling apart the buttons in one go.

'Wow' he laughed, gazing lovingly into her eyes from her chest. 'Impressive'. She giggled slightly at the sight of his ruined shirt, more through embarrassment of how much she wanted him to touch her and have his body so close to hers.

He reached up to kiss her again, this time slowly and sensually as his hand ran along her ribcage, 'do you have any idea how beautiful you really are?' His words touched her, making her smile into his lips. If she was honest, the only time she ever felt beautiful was through his eyes, when their eyes would lock across the table at school, or in the hallway. His look would often make her heart skip a beat and make her go home with that tiny bit more hope. Now here they were, finally. She had wondered what her first time would be like as his lips slipped to her chest. She imagined years ago about how it would feel like, how the man; nameless and faceless would kiss her and touch her so wonderfully that she'd never want to wake up. As soon as she started McKinley that man inherited a name and a face and a personality and now here she was, experiencing it all, having it all. His lips sucked at her flat stomach, his tongue darting in and out of her belly button making her hips thrust uncontrollably. She felt a little self conscious by her enthusiasm which was quickly diminished as soon as he began to utter words of endearment across her stomach. Meeting her eyes once again, he slid the denim off her legs, taking a much needed to breath at the sight of her lay they're with just a scrap of material shielding the greatest part of her modesty, and the part he needed to touch the most. She felt his hand travel from her ankle to her leg and although she loved how gentle he was being she couldn't stand the dampness that was completely soaking her panties for much longer.

He ran his hand along the waistline of her panties, slipping a finger underneath, watching and waiting for an indication to continue. When he felt her hips convulse upwards he removed the material, seeing her entirely for the first time, marvelling in just how amazingly beautiful she truly was. He kissed her hipbone, hearing the small whimper escape those perfect lips and he felt himself strain further against his jeans. He ran his finger along her opening, feeling just how wet she was. He did it again, stroking her until her heard another whimper in the sound of his name and he was worried about how much will power he needed to keep himself in check. He slipped his finger into her, twisting and curling it upwards that made her wither in bliss. She could feel the growing sensation between her legs intensify and the tingling in the pit of her stomach grew as she let out another gasp.

'God Will'. She could barely string a coherent sentence together as her body convulsed to his touch. Everything he was doing felt amazing and she wondered just how amazing it would be to feel him inside her for the first time. She didn't have to wait for long as he removed his finger from her, tugging at his jeans and boxers, carefully rolling the condom from his wallet on his erect penis. He hovered above her for a moment, stroking her hair, kissing her cheeks. She knew what his actions meant, _was she ready? Did she want this? _

She answered with a kiss, grasping his hand in hers as she tightly squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tip of him touch her. She held her breath, her muscles tensing in her stomach as she waited,

'Sweetie, just relax.' Her eyes fluttered open meeting his worried ones as she nodded, trying as best she could to relax the lower half of her body.

'Kiss me again' she whimpered, her earlier confidence fading into her usual shy demeanour. She had heard about how much it hurt and the fact that there may be blood. She had read online about the implications of sex, wanting to be fully prepared for times like this and now she regretted ever clicking on the links.

He waited, just kissing her, letting her hands run through his hair until he heard the words 'ok' against his cheek. He reached down, taking himself in his hand and guiding it slowly into her. He paused for a moment, grabbing her hand again before pushing all the way through, his eyes shutting and his body not moving when he heard her whimper in pain.

'Just breathe' he kept whispering, showering her neck with kisses as she struggled to stop the tears falling. She breathed heavily, wincing at the pain, shuffling her hips to find an angle that weakened the pain. He stayed stationary for two minutes, letting her familiarise herself with the feeling before he began to move within her. He was slow, letting her catch onto the rhythm. His eyes bore into hers as his lips plunged clumsily onto hers, letting her know that he was here and that he wasn't going anywhere.

'It feels so-' her brain scrambled to find the right word. Now that he was inside her, and the pain had subsided she felt the sensation she felt before build up harder and faster and she sure she wasn't going to last much longer.

'Feels so what? Good? Hot?' He ran his hand along her face, tangling his fingers in her hair.

'Better, amazing, so so hot'. She panted, her enjoyment marked evidently in the way her eyes rolled back and her breath became shallow.

'You feel divine, so good around me' he whispered, thrusting harder, making her convulse off the bed. His hands pushed down on her hips, pressing into her hipbones and she felt her impending orgasm building faster. He kissed her again, his tongue duelling tightly around hers as he focussed on making her feel good.

'Oh god' she muttered, tightening her thighs around his backside while her fingernails dug into his shoulder. He knew she was close, he could feel the start of her walls contract around him and he wanted to watch her cum around him. He could feel he was close to and he wanted them to cum together, or as close as possible, to share this moment together.

'Cum for me Emma, I want to watch you cum'. He drove in deeper, feeling the close proximately of their bodies and their climaxes.

'I think, I-I'm' her mouth fell open as he thrust again, feeling her walls clamp hard and shudder against him, making him release almost instantly. He could feel her breathing even out as he withdrew, discarding the used condom in the trash before wrapping himself in her arms, stroking the curve of her body that was lightly slickened with sweat.

'Amazing' she whispered as she kissed his jaw, regaining her breath before clasping her hand tight into his.

'Love you' he whispered back, appreciative that they could share this moment together and how amazing it felt to be close to her.

They had finally discovered one another fully, after the heartbreak and loneliness they both had endured they knew now what it was like to make love to their perfect half, to feel complete with another knowing the joy and love they held in their heart was equated with the same amount of feelings the other felt.

* * *

This is the final installment! Hope you've enjoyed it and sorry for the lengthy upload dates! all your reviews have been nothing short of amazing and I love to hear all your feedback.

Thank you for sticking with this story!


End file.
